In and out of Love
by melwa elena
Summary: When Peter is back in England he realises that he has feelings for someone, but how can he ever confront this person if he will never see him again and how will his siblings react. Will they help him return to Narnia and his lover? Slash P/C, movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

This is my first Chronicles of Narnia story. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

It had been raining the entire Sunday morning. The Pevensies were forced to spend it inside. Peter and Edmund were playing a game of chess. Edmund was losing and was thinking very hard on what move he could make to change his fortunes.

Susan and Lucy where gossiping about all sorts of things. Lucy was just telling what an embarrassing mistake one of her classmates had made when Susan said, "Look it has stopped raining."

All four siblings looked out of the window and saw that the sky had cleared up and there were no longer dark clouds overhead.

"Come on, let's go outside," Lucy said. She was already on her way to the door and looked over her shoulder to see if her siblings followed. They all needed a change of scenery. For it had been raining ever since they left Narnia.

Behind the girl's school was a large plain of grass and beyond that a small forest. It was ideal for walking, but for the Pevensies it was special, because it reminded them of Narnia. When they had returned it seemed even worse than the first time, not just because they loved Narnia, but it was hard for them to leave their new friends behind.

Especially Peter was having a hard time. He still felt guilty about what happened during the battle at the Telmar castle and being back in England also meant he was no longer a King, but he was perceived as a mere child. But all of that could not compare with the feelings he was having for a certain person. Whenever Peter tried to sleep he saw that face, with sparkling eyes and a handsome smile. He could not get Caspian out of his head.

He remembered the first time he had met the Prince. He had tried to hurt him and Lucy had just been in time before he would have knocked Caspian down. Ever since that day there had been enmity between him and Caspian. It was only resolved on the day they had won the battle and then there had been the most painful moment when his sister walked up to Caspian and had kissed him. How he wished things had been differently.

"Peter."

"Peter!"

" I'm sorry. What were you saying, Lucy?"

Lucy giggled, "Lost in thought Peter?"

Peter nodded, but did not tell about what he had been thinking. Lucy saw the somewhat sad look on Peter's face and asked, "Are you alright Peter?"

"Yes, I am," he replied, but Lucy was not convinced. She hugged her brother.

"You will get used to living here. Just give it some time Peter."

"But you and Edmund know you will see Narnia again. You have something to look forward to. Susan and I won't."

"Peter, it is not as if you won't grow up here. You will be an adult in a few years time and people will take you more seriously than. I know it's hard now, but you can look forward too."

Peter was surprised by his younger sister's wisdom and somewhere deep inside he knew she was right. They continued their walk, but they did not mention Narnia anymore.

When they arrived back at the girl's school it was time to say goodbye. Edmund and Peter had to return to their own school.

While they crossed the street Edmund noticed that Peter was lost in thought again. Edmund was going to have to talk to his brother. One of the teachers had told Edmund that Peter was often absent minded and that his schoolwork was suffering from it too.

"Peter!" Edmund grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him back onto the pavement. Peter was shocked when a car passed right in front of his nose.

"You should watch were you are going," Edmund said angrily.

"I ... I am sorry, Ed. Thanks."

"You're welcome, but Peter please tell me what occupies you mind all the time. It can't just be the fact you won't return to Narnia."

Peter wanted to tell someone about his feelings for Caspian. Still he wasn't sure he could trust his brother with this.

"Peter, talking about it might help. We could solve the problem together," Edmund tried.

"I don't think you or me could solve this problem."

Edmund wondered what it could be. "Is this still about the night at the Telmar castle? You should stop blaming yourself for that."

"No, it not about that. Could we wait until we are somewhere more private? I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay." Edmund could understand that Peter wasn't going to tell him in the middle of the schoolyard, but it also meant it was something very serious.

Once they were in their room, Edmund said, "Well, tell me what is going on. Even the teachers noticed you are not yourself lately."

"Edmund, promise me you won't laugh when I tell you," Peter said seriously.

"Alright, I promise," Edmund replied, because he knew his brother would never tell him if he did not say those words.

"I think I am in love with Caspian."

Edmund's jaw dropped in surprise. Of all things he had expected this was certainly not it.

"Edmund! Stop looking at me like that."

"I am sorry Peter, but I did not laugh." Peter did not appreciate Edmund's comment and glared at his brother.

"But I thought Susan loved Caspian and you never showed any affection for Caspian. You two were fighting most of the time. How come you haven't said anything when we were still in Narnia?," Edmund said.

"Well, she has moved on. Didn't you hear her talking to Lucy. She is dating the boy we saw in the train. You know, the boy she told her name was Phyllis," Peter said, "I know it seemed like I didn't like Caspian, but that was mostly a result from the pressure I was under. I was High King Peter, the Magnificent and I was the one who should know how the handle these situations. Worst of all I did not know how to handle myself when I was around him. I wanted to live up to his expectations and I guess show off, hoping that he would like me."

"Okay, so you really did like Caspian, but that still leaves you with the problem you'll never see Caspian again."

"Yes, I can't get him out of my head. I would give everything to just go to Narnia once more."

"Do you think Caspian will feel the same for you?"

"I don't know, but not knowing is agony too. At least I would be able to move on if he did not feel the same, but this uncertainty gives me the idea that there is still hope."

Edmund understood and he had an idea, but he was not sure if it would work.

"I guess we should tell Susan and Lucy..." before Edmund could finish Peter interrupted.

"No, they can't know."

"Peter, listen to me for a moment. We can't go through the wardrobe, because Aslan closed it, but maybe Lucy knows a way. She always had the strongest connection with Aslan."

"But we don't have to tell the girls why we want to return to Narnia."

"Not necessarily, but I guess your chances increase if Aslan knows why you want to return."

"Alright," Peter sighed and giving in to his brother's idea. For now it was his only hope.

That night Peter slept better than he had in the last month. He even dreamt about Caspian.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, here is the second chapter. I am pretty busy at the moment for the exams are coming up and you all know what that means: no writing, but learning. So don't be surprised if you have to wait a little longer for the third chapter. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Edmund was sitting on the edge of his bed. He watched Peter waking up.

It was a funny sight. Peter held his pillow close to him. As one holds a lover, Edmund thought. Peter moved slightly and whispered, "Caspian." At this moment Edmund could no longer control his emotions and laughed.

This resulted in Peter waking, who glared at his brother. "Why were you laughing? I was just having a good dream."

"That was why I was laughing," Edmund explained. He told Peter how funny it looked when he was holding the pillow and whispering Caspian's name. "It was really sweet brother," Edmund said and winked.

Peter threw his pillow to his brother. Before Edmund had a chance to throw it back, Peter had ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Edmund started collecting his stuff for another day of school. Sometime after class they would have to go talk to Susan and Lucy. He was curious if anyone of them had expected Peter to be in love with Caspian and how Susan would react if she heard her brother fell in love with the guy she kissed.

All four of the Pevensies had a regular school day. Although Peter's day was little brighter than the previous weeks. He still did not pay attention, but he had more hope that he might get back to Narnia. But then it hit him. What if they returned and Caspian had a lover. Moved on like Susan had. Or even worse; So much time had passed that Caspian had died. Well he would only know when, no if, they were allowed to return. Peter just hoped for the best.

After dinner Peter and Edmund walked to the girl's school. Peter had been reluctant to go and asked if Edmund could just go alone, but Edmund insisted that Peter had to come. He was the one who wanted to return after all.

Edmund knocked on Susan's door. "It's Peter and me."

Susan opened the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can we come in? We'll explain in a minute."

Susan let her brothers in. Lucy sat at her desk doing homework and immediately greeted her brothers when they came in. "Peter. Edmund. It so good to see you. I was just telling Susan..."

"Not now Lucy," Edmund interrupted.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Peter has an announcement to make," Edmund said, who joined Susan on the bed.

Lucy, Susan and Edmund were staring at Peter, waiting for him to say something.

"I need to return to Narnia and Edmund thought that Lucy could maybe ,somehow, ask Aslan if we were allowed back in."

"We can't go back, Peter. You know that. Aslan told us himself," Susan said, "and besides I can't go back. How could I ever face Caspian. What if he is still in love with me and I have to tell him I have moved on less than a month after I kissed him. I don't think I can handle that. The only reason I allowed myself to have a relationship right now, is because I was sure I would not see him again."

Susan put her head in her hands and Lucy put an arm around her sister.

"Peter, why don't you tell us why you need to return to Narnia," Lucy said.

"I ... I," Peter swallowed and in a whisper he said, "I'm in love with Caspian."

"What?!" Susan gasped.

All Lucy could do was stare at her eldest brother.

"He told me last night. I was shocked like the two of you," Edmund said, "And from what he told me, this is very serious. It is one of the reasons he's so absent minded lately."

Peter was standing there, feeling very embarrassed.

"Oh, Peter," Lucy said and she walked up to her brother to give him a hug. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I mean Caspian is a great guy and for us it doesn't matter if you fall for girls or boys."

"Thank you Lucy." It made Peter feel a little better. "So you are willing to help?"

"Of course, it would mean that I get to return as well."

Edmund looked at Susan who was struggling with the idea of returning.

"Susan are you okay with this plan?"

"Well, it will be hard, but just give me some time. I can see that Peter can't go on like this and we should help him. I mean he is our brother."

"Thanks Susan. I means a lot to me," Peter said.

"Well, if everyone agrees to this plan maybe you could give me some privacy and I'll try and make contact with Aslan."

The other three Pevensies left Lucy alone in the room.

"Aslan. We were wondering if you would allow us to return to Narnia, because my brother..."

In the hallway Peter was pacing up and down the corridor. He could not sit still. Too many questions were occupying his mind and he was too excited with the prospect of maybe returning to Narnia.

"Peter, please stop walking around like that. You are making me nervous too," Susan said.

"I am sorry." Peter sat down next to his sister. They were all watching the door, waiting for Lucy to let them in and tell them if the plan had worked.

At last the door opened.

"and what did Aslan say?" Peter asked even before he had entered the room.

"I am sorry Peter. I explained everything to Aslan, but there was no reaction at all. I'll try it again tomorrow, but maybe it would be better to go to bed now."

"Okay," Peter said with a bitter tone of voice.

Edmund and Peter went back to their own school.

"I really thought that Aslan would let us go back."

"You know Aslan has his own reasons for letting things happen the way they do. Not all is lost you know. We'll do everything we can."

Peter let himself fall on his bed and replied, "I know."

He couldn't sleep. He kept on tossing and turning. One moment it was cold and the other it was too warm. His sheets were entangled and he couldn't find a comfortable position. Edmund didn't seem to have any problems sleeping. He did not notice when Peter got up for a glass of water. When he got back to bed he felt a little more peaceful.

_Knock. Knock._

Peter turned round and wondered if he had been dreaming. Then he heard it again.

_Knock. Knock._

He got out of bed and walked to the door. He slightly opened it.

"Peter, let us in, quick."

"Lucy? Susan? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Edmund was woken by the voices and asked, "What is going to on?"

"Peter, Edmund, get dressed. We've got no time to lose."

"Why? What's happened?" Edmund asked who was grumpy, because he was woken in the middle of the night.

"Lucy has seen Aslan in her dreams," Susan explained, "She says that she knows what we need to do to return to Narnia."

"Come on get dressed," Lucy encouraged the boys. She was excited about seeing all her friends again. She could not wait to see Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Caspian.

Peter and Edmund quickly got dressed and listened to Lucy.

"I saw Aslan and I just knew I had to follow him. He led me through corridors. It seemed like a labyrinth, but then we entered a court yard and there was an archway. The archway looked really familiar, but it was only after I woke that I remembered where I had seen it before. Anyway, when I looked through the archway I could see the Telmar castle. Aslan walked through the archway and that was when I woke. And you know where I had seen the archway before? It is the southern gate of the boy's school. So I guess that is where we will be able to enter Narnia."

It sounded very plausible to Lucy's siblings. They had learned to trust her. Certainly when Aslan was involved. They all too well remembered the last time Lucy had claimed to see Aslan and in the end it had lead them to path and helped them back on track.

"Ready?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Edmund answered while he took one last look at the room to see if he hadn't forgotten anything.

The Pevensies got outside and walked to the southern gate. Lucy had been right. When they looked through the archway they could see the Telmar castle.

This is it, Peter thought and he took a deep breath. He felt Lucy grab his hand and he took Susan's. Hand in hand the four Pevensie children, in Narnia better known as the Kings and Queens of Old, stepped back into the comfortable and beautiful land of Narnia.

**To be continued**

If you got a moment to spare, please review and tell me if you like it or not.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter two. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER THREE**

There they stood. Behind them a forest and stretching out before them was a plain of grass with some way of in the distance the Telmar Castle.

"Hello my children."

All four turned around and between the trees they saw Aslan.

"Aslan," Lucy screamed out of joy and hugged the lion.

"Before I let you go to the Telmar Castle, as I'm sure you were planning on going there, I must speak to you."

The Pevensies weren't surprised by this. It seemed reasonable that Aslan would tell them the reason for allowing them to return to Narnia.

"Initially, I had said to Peter and Susan that they would not return, because Narnia had nothing more to teach them. It taught you about friendship, honesty, how to make decisions and so on, but there is one thing that might divert you from all these things and that is something that I had not foreseen it would happen to you here in Narnia. But then again this feeling can overrule everything. Love is a strong feeling. It might make the world a better place or just make it seem brighter than it is, or worse still it can be dangerous or complicated. So I allowed you to come back to experience all these things and I will come see you when time is ready. Now go and enjoy yourselves."

With those words Aslan retreated back into the woods.

The four siblings stood there for a moment, each having their own thought about what Aslan had just said.

"Well, standing here won't get us anywhere. Shall we go?" Lucy broke the silence.

"Yes, I am quite hungry. So if we hurry we might just be in time to join Caspian for breakfast," Edmund said.

The Pevensies started their walk to the castle. While they were on their way they agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone that they had met Aslan nor the reason of their return. When they got closer to the castle they could see the two twisted trees that had been their gateway to England the last time they were in Narnia. The sight of the trees brought both good and bad memories to the Pevensies.

When they entered the city surrounding the castle it was still very quiet. Most people where still sleeping and Edmund wished he was one of those people. At once Lucy yelled, "Trumpkin." And she ran off towards the dwarf.

"It is so good to see you," Lucy continued. Trumpkin who was firmly held by Lucy had an expression of utter shock and surprise on his face.

"Where did you all just come from?"

"We don't know why we are back here, but we are happy to see you," Susan answered before anyone could say something.

"Let me take you to the castle. I suspect you are hungry since you've arrived so early in the morning."

While they were walking to the castle, Peter was lost in thought. He was relieved when he saw Trumpkin, be had hardly aged a day which meant that Caspian was still alive and young. Although Aslan's speech had hinted that there hadn't passed much time in Narnia yet, Peter was not entirely sure if he could believe what Aslan had told them. It was all so surreal, for he had thought he would not return.

In the castle Caspian arrived in the dining hall to get some breakfast.

Professor Cornelius was there already. "Good morning Caspian."

Caspian mumbled something as a reply. He took a piece of toast, put some marmalade on it and took a bite. He was staring at his plate and he fiddled with his glass.

Professor Cornelius wanted to say something to the king that would cheer him up, because Caspian seemed to have changed since the Pevensies left. He did all his duties he was required to do as a king, but he didn't take pleasure in doing so. It seemed to be a chore for him and the only thing he seemed to enjoy was the rebuilding of Cair Paravel. Probably because it reminded him of the Kings and Queens of Old. The professor also noticed that whenever Caspian could he would visit the building site. Professor Cornelius thought it would be better for Caspian to move on. It had been a little over five months already and he still seemed to long for the return of the two youngest Pevensies. Although he didn't know for sure if they would return during his life time.

"Caspian."

Professor Cornelius was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes," Caspian answered with a voice that clearly spoke of annoyance.

Trufflehunter entered the hall and said, "My king, there are some visitors who would like to speak with you."

"Can't this wait till after breakfast?"

"They said it was very urgent."

"Alright, let them in." Caspian went back to staring at his plate and he did not see Trufflehunter winking to the professor to show that this might finally cheer the king up. For Trufflehunter had also noticed the change in Caspian.

A few moments later the door opened again. The first who entered was Trumpkin.

"My king, the visitors have arrived."

Caspian raised his head and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Caspian!" Lucy cried out and ran toward him to pull him in a hug. Caspian was shocked and for a few seconds he stood there with Lucy holding him firmly. When he finally realised what had just happened he returned the embrace.

"Hello Queen Lucy."

By now Edmund, Susan and Peter had entered the hall as well. This was the largest surprise for Caspian. He had thought he would never Susan and Peter again.

"But I thought you wouldn't return. You told me yourselves," Caspian said while he hugged both Susan and Peter who both blushed when they hugged Caspian.

"That's what we thought too, but here we are," Susan said without making eye contact. She did not dare look at Caspian. Afraid that she would see something she didn't want to know yet. She felt embarrassed by what she had done last time she had seen him.

"Well, take a seat, have some breakfast and tell me all about it," Caspian said eagerly.

"There isn't much to tell," Edmund started for he had the feeling his elder brother and sister could never tell the story without making a very nervous impression.

"We were spending time together and while we were taking a walk. Lucy noticed that she could see the Telmar castle through an archway at our school. At first we did not believe it, but when we took a look ourselves we saw it too. So Lucy suggested we try and see if we could get into Narnia by walking through the archway and as you can see, it worked."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Caspian, tell us how long it has been since we left," Lucy said.

"It has been little over five months. And I have started to rebuild Cair Paravel. Maybe I could show you later today."

"Really," Lucy said with a bright smile. "I would love to see it."

While Lucy and Caspian continued their conversation Peter was watching Caspian. He could hardly believe he was sitting across from the king. Somehow he would need to find some time alone with him, but not until his sister had talked to Caspian. She had to confront him with the fact that she had moved on. For Peter that would also be an important moment, because maybe Caspian still had feelings for his sister and that would mean there would be little hope for him.

Then he heard Caspian say, "Trumpkin, could you show our guests their rooms?"

The Pevensies followed Trumpkin and where led to their rooms. They would probably have found them without Trumpkin too, because it were the same ones as last time. When they entered their rooms they found their Narnia clothes. All four changed and made their way down to the stables where Caspian had promised to meet them after he had settled some things.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

I hope that you will all enjoy the story. Thanks to those who reviewed. See you later!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Susan."

Susan turned round and saw Caspian a little further down the hallway. He walked toward her and took her hand. Susan was getting nervous. She did not know if she was able to face Caspian so soon after they had arrived and she looked down. She could not look into his eyes.

Caspian raised Susan's head by gently pushing her chin up with his fingers. For a moment she thought that he would kiss her, but he looked her in the eye and said, "Susan, can we talk?"

Susan nodded. Caspian led her to a small room where they could talk in private.

"Susan, I was ..."

"Caspian, I need ..."

Both had started to talk at the same moment. "You go first," Susan said. For that gave her a little more time to think how she could best tell Caspian of her new boyfriend. And she was also curious to what Caspian had to tell her.

"I was wondering what kind of relationship we have?"

Now it was Caspian's turn to shift uneasily.

"I mean are we friends or do you feel ..." He did not finish the sentence, but Susan knew what he wanted to say.

"Caspian, I should tell you that I have moved on. I thought I would never see you again for Aslan told us so. You were the first person I had feelings for, but they vanished as quickly as they came. When I returned home I had learned that love was not a bad thing, but the idea of never seeing you again made it so much easier to let go of those feelings I had for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do and there is no need for you to apologise. But you should know that I liked you, but was still a little overwhelmed when you kissed me. My feelings for you weren't as strong as yours seemed to be. Now it all feels like a in-the-heat-of-the-moment thing. At least that what it feels like to me."

"Well I guess it was," Susan said with relief clearly audible in her voice.

"I was just afraid that you were in love with me and I had moved on less than a month later."

"So that makes us friends, right?" Caspian said, still a little insecure.

"Yes, I see no reason to act all nervous or be uncomfortable around each other."

Susan smiled and Caspian returned the smile.

"Let's go down, for your siblings will be wondering where we are."

"Yes, they will."

The two walked down the corridors and via the gardens they reached the stables.

Peter saw the two first and did not know what to think. Both smiled and Peter wondered if old feelings had resurfaced. Did Susan fall back in love with him now that she saw him again? Or were they both smiling because they had talked things through and agreed on being friends. Peter had no idea how to interpret the situation, but he probably had to wait until he could find a moment in which he and Susan could talk in private.

Caspian provided them all with a horse and told them about what was going on at the building site. They would arrive late at the afternoon if they would keep a steady pace.

Caspian and Edmund rode at the front, then Lucy and bringing up the rear were Peter and Susan. The two oldest Pevensies kept their distance from the others, because Susan had been aware that Peter would very much like to speak with her, which she could understand. Her walking with Caspian to the stables must have been heartbreaking for Peter, because he had no clue what had happened between her and Caspian.

When Peter made eye contact, she spoke, "Don't worry Peter. We just talked and I told him I had moved on, but he never really loved me. He said that he liked me, but was still shocked when I kissed him."

"So he never had any real feelings for you?"

"That's right. We decided to be friends. You know, no more avoiding the other and feeling uncomfortable in each other's presence."

Peter smiled he was glad that his sister had confronted Caspian and he knew a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders, but there was still one more thing he needed to know, although somewhere he did not want to know the answer.

"Susan, did Caspian ... did he mention if there was someone else he had feelings for?"

"He did not mention anyone, but that does not mean there isn't anyone."

Peter's head hung low. He had hoped Caspian might have told Susan something, although he knew that it would not make sense.

"Peter, I don't think Caspian would have told me if he liked someone else, certainly when that person would be you. That would have been very awkward for the both of us."

Peter nodded in understanding. Susan was right, Caspian would never tell Susan that he had feelings for her brother.

"Peter, don't give up. Give it some time we have only arrived today."

He knew Susan was right, but it felt like he had been waiting so long already.

They spurred their horses to go a little faster and catch up Lucy who had been riding behind Caspian and Edmund. She understood that Peter and Susan had to talk, but riding with them next to her was a lot more pleasant, because she had someone to talk to.

The last part of the journey passed by quickly and when they could see they first parts of the building site Caspian said, "I hope you like it. I have never seen the original version of Cair Paravel, but I did some research by reading the books of Professor Cornelius so I hope it will be as you remember it."

When they reached the almost finished castle, the Pevensies could not believe their eyes. It was not exactly the same as they remembered, but you could certainly see the resemblances.

"Wow! It is absolutely beautiful," Lucy exclaimed.

"Does it look like the original?" Caspian asked still concerned if the Pevensies would like it.

"It certainly does, although I see a lot of difference too, but that was to be expected," Susan said.

"It is actually going to be fun, because there will be new places to explore," Edmund said.

Peter was too much taken with the building and the memories he had of the place to comment.

"Peter, do you like it?" Caspian asked.

"I can't believe I am standing in front of Cair Paravel once more. It holds so many memories. It's wonderful."

When Peter watched Caspian he thought that he had seen relief come over Caspian, as if he had needed Peter's approval, but maybe it was just Peter's imagination.

At that moment a lady walked toward them. "King Caspian?"

"Yes, what is the matter?"

"I was wondering if you had already decided on the decoration of the castle? Because with building almost complete we would like to start on that soon."

"Well, maybe you should ask Queens Lucy and Queen Susan to assist you. They are probably a lot better at these things than I am," Caspian suggested with a smile.

And with that the two girls followed the lady. Both were really excited. Cair Paravel would be restored to its former glory and they would be a part of that.

**To be continued**

Please leave a review. I love to know what you think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a little longer since my last update, but I've been ill and school was also very demanding. I had to hand in an important paper and tomorrow I have a test coming up. And I am eagerly awaiting my Prince Caspian DVD, because it is only released on the 10th of December in the Netherlands. *glares* But no more babbling, let us get on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When Susan and Lucy had gone with the lady, the three boys were on their own. Edmund was aware of the fact that he was in the way of Peter and Caspian having a private talk. He looked round and saw one of the builders struggle with something and he immediately saw his chance and ran off to help the man.

Peter shifted uncomfortably. This was the first moment he and Caspian were alone, but he could not just blurt out that he loved him. Neither did he have the chance for a messenger arrived.

"My King, there is a another fight in one of the villages a few miles west of here. Your assistance is needed for some people feared that it might escalate."

Caspian sighed. It wasn't the first time there were disputes between the Telmarines and the Narnians. There had been fights, some with severe injuries, but luckily no one had died. That was Caspian's greatest fear: one of his people dying through something which started as a simple dispute.

"I'll go to this village," Caspian said and he turned to Peter, "I'll be back somewhere late at the evening. I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon after you have arrived, but I have to settle this dispute."

At that moment Peter blurted out, "Let me come with you."

It sounded very desperate and he was aware of that so he tried to argue his case. "I mean you are a Telmarine I assume that some Narnians do not fully acknowledge you being King. It might help if I go with you. Together we seem more objective."

Caspian had the feeling Peter did not trust him to fulfil his duty as a King and was meddling with his affairs. "I can handle this perfectly well. I fought alongside the Narnians, they know they can trust me."

Peter's temper was rising for he was just trying to help and Caspian did not seem to appreciate that. So he shot back, "But because your decision during the raid on the castle so many of them died. How can they ever trust you after that. If you had just kept to the plan."

"Whose fault was it that they died. You wanted to raid the castle, not me!" Caspian shouted back.

Before Peter knew what he was doing he struck Caspian across the face. Caspian stumbled backwards, but managed to stay on his feet. If it hadn't been for Edmund, who had returned as soon as he heard the two argue, and the messenger the two Kings would have gotten in a fist fight. While the messenger tried to calm King Caspian and persuade him to just go to the village and settle things there first, Edmund was talking to his older brother.

"What were you thinking?" he asked while he was dragging his brother away from Caspian.

"I leave you alone with him for a few minutes and the first thing you do is start a fight."

Edmund checked if they were alone and could not be overheard.

"I thought you loved him?" Edmund said with a sigh.

Peter slumped down against a tree.

"I do," Peter admitted while he was staring at his feet.

"Then why did you start arguing with Caspian?"

Peter took a moment to think about it. Then he replied, "I wanted to go with Caspian and help him settle the dispute, but I guess he thought I did not trust him to handle the situation on his own. When he said that he fought alongside the Narnians and that they could trust him I lost my temper. I blamed him for what happened at the Telmar Castle. That was probably the moment when there was no turning back and things escalated."

"Maybe next time you should take a moment before you say things. Certainly when you want Caspian to love you, not hate you."

"I know Edmund," Peter said and he looked up to his brother.

Edmund saw tears in Peter's eyes.

"Peter, you can still make it work. Just try to keep in mind that Caspian is King now and I know that your first reaction was to help, but Caspian needs to know that he can handle things himself. He needs you to trust him without you constantly trying to give advice and forcing your opinion upon him."

"Okay, but I feel so guilty for hitting him in the face. I hope I did not hit him too hard."

"Well you can apologise later. I think Caspian has gone to that village first."

Peter nodded while Edmund offered his hand to help Peter to his feet.

"Let's see what the girls have been doing," Edmund suggested.

* * *

In the meantime Caspian was riding to the village. He wasn't in the best of moods and he tried to keep calm for it would only make matters worse if he lost his composure if front of his people.

He felt a slight tingling feeling in his left cheek and jaw. He just hoped the bruising wasn't going to show too clearly for he would be ashamed of telling anyone that High King Peter had slapped him in the face.

He hated the fact that the only thing they seemed to do was argue and fight. Last time the Pevensies were here he had assumed the tension between him and Peter was caused by the war. Didn't they settle their disputes on the day they went back to their own world? Peter had given his sword to him after all and it had been such a comfort to have it with him the last few months. He was even carrying it with him right now. He had promised to look after it until Peter returned. He could remember that day very well. All he had wanted to do was tell Peter how he felt when they were saying their goodbyes, but he did not dare do that.

How could he have fallen for this boy? Clearly Peter did not like him, that had become evident during the argument they just had. He knew Peter had a point. If he had kept to the plan, those soldier might still be alive, but he also knew, and so did Peter, that the raid on the castle was a very risky operation in the first place.

Caspian felt tears stinging his eyes, but quickly wiped them away before anyone could see. He had imagined Peter returning to Narnia, but reality turned out to be very different from his imagination.

He tried to clear his mind for there were more important things going on right now. The village came into sight and he knew the trouble wasn't over yet.

* * *

When Susan and Lucy saw their brothers approaching they immediately ran towards them.

"Is it true you got into a fight with Caspian?" Susan asked angrily.

"Yes, it is," Peter replied without looking at his sister.

"Peter how could you?"

This was where Edmund stepped in and said, "Susan. Please calm down. I already talked to Peter. There is no need to go over it twice. He regrets what he has done and will apologise to Caspian as soon as he returns. I think he already feels bad enough about what he has done."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Susan said still a little reluctant.

"Maybe it is best if we leave Peter alone for some time."

Peter gave a small smile to his brother. "Thanks." He was glad that he was giving some time alone.

Peter walked into the direction of the tents. They were set up for the builders to stay at during the night. Of course there was also a tent for Caspian and Peter was informed that one of the rooms was made ready for him and his brother.

He entered the tent and lay down on one of the beds. He was feeling terrible. How could he have hurt the one he loved?

While he lay there thinking of what he had done and how he should apologise, he felt a tiredness claim him. And eventually he drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued**

Hope you liked it. I hope to post another chapter before the Christmas break, but can't promise anything.

P.S. please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, here is a little Christmas present. I know it is not the longest chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it. Furthermore, I would like to say a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. _The Chronicles of Narnia _belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Lucy entered the room where her brother was sleeping.

"Peter wake up."

Peter stirred and woke. He looked at Lucy. The first thing he had to ask was, "Has Caspian returned yet?"

"No he hasn't, but give him some time. He had to settle things first and maybe it took longer than expected."

"You are probably right."

"But I woke you, because dinner is ready and you should eat."

Peter smiled. Lucy would always make sure that he took care of himself and support him when he needed it most.

During dinner Lucy and Susan told Peter what they had been doing that afternoon. They had seen the blueprints of Cair Paravel and it was very much the same as it used to be. It was mostly Lucy talking though for she tried to distract Peter. She knew her brother still felt horribly about what had happened earlier that day.

After dinner they all seemed to await Caspian's return, but the hour grew later and later. Lucy finally broke the silence.

"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well," the other Pevensies said.

As soon as Lucy had gone off to bed Peter said, "I guess that it wasn't just a small dispute at that village?"

Edmund and Susan glanced at each other. They both understood what Peter was actually inexplicitly asking them. Peter seemed to be afraid that Caspian wasn't coming back because of their fight.

"It probably got out of hand before he arrived. Don't worry Peter, Caspian can take care of himself," Susan said. She knew it wouldn't really help making Peter feel better, but she could at least try.

"Maybe it is time for us to go to sleep too. It's been an eventful day," Edmund said.

The others agreed and they went to their rooms.

Peter lay down on his bed, but did not feel tired. He listened to Edmunds steady breathing and it calmed him down a little. Peter tried to get the fight out of his head, but he heard Caspian's voice over and over again. _Whose fault was it that they died?_ Peter felt that horrible feeling of seeing the Narnians behind the gate and no way of saving them. _You wanted to raid the castle, not me!_ Peter knew that Caspian was right. He had insisted to raid the castle instead of defending themselves at Aslan's How.

It had taken Peter a lot of time to forgive himself for the events that happened that night, but now the guilt returned. He wished that Caspian had forgiven him, but judging from their earlier fight he hadn't. Peter felt like he was pushing Caspian further away than making Caspian like him, let alone love him.

At that moment Peter heard a galloping horse approach. They sound grew louder and when it was very close it stopped. Peter immediately thought it was Caspian. Silently Peter slipped out of his bed. He could hear the footsteps and when he looked into the corridor which separated the tent into two parts he saw Caspian disappear into his room.

Peter followed him for he knew that if he did not apologise right now he would never have the strength to do it in the morning.

Peter stepped into Caspian's room, but could not see his face for it was turned towards the mirror. Peter suspected that Caspian was checking how bad the bruising was.

Peter swallowed and said, "Caspian?"

Caspian abruptly turned, shocked that he had not heard Peter enter.

When Peter saw Caspian's face he winced. The area around his cheekbone was swollen and it had a faint blue colour.

Caspian looked at Peter, unsure what to do.

Peter took a few steps forward and said, "Caspian, I am..."

But before he could finish Caspian interrupted him. "I don't want to know, Peter." And he pushed past Peter.

"Caspian please wait." Peter followed him outside and managed to grab Caspian's hand.

"Please, Caspian, we need to talk."

Caspian faced Peter. Because of the bright moonlight the bruising on Caspian's face was clearly visible.

"I ... I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you and I should not have said those things to you."

"Well, you did say them, Peter. I am sorry if you don't like it that I am King now. I was never my intention to take your place. I at least know that I should not ask for your help, because you won't trust me anyway," Caspian said agitated.

Peter felt hurt, but he took a deep breath not wanting to lose his temper again and cause more pain.

"Caspian, I am truly sorry and I do trust you. We were both at fault that night at the Telmar Castle. Please forgive me."

Peter did not dare look Caspian in the eye, scared for the reaction he would see.

"I know," Caspian said with a sigh, "I know we both wanted to do it our own way. I am sorry too Peter."

Both boys stood there. Each feeling uncomfortable and unsure what to do next.

Peter spoke first, "Maybe we should go to sleep."

"We should," Caspian agreed.

Together they walked back to the tent. Peter felt a little better now he had apologised, but whenever he saw Caspian's face he still felt a little pang of guilt.

At once Peter asked, "Does it hurt?" Indicating Caspian's face.

"Only a little."

"I am really sorry. I did not mean to hit you so hard."

"Peter, it's alright. It will heal."

They reached Peter's room and wished each other goodnight.

Caspian walked to his own room and took another look at the bruising. He had never imagined that Peter would strike him so hard. He must have hit a sensitive spot for Peter to hit him full force.

But Caspian finally understood what had driven Peter to lose his self control. If he had been in Peter's place he might have done the same thing. Peter was High King and knew that the Narnians looked up to him. To lose so many of them during the battle must have been hard, but being confronted with it again by him might have even been worse.

Caspian hoped that things would be better between him and Peter. He even dared to hope that maybe Peter's feelings might grow into something more than friendship, because when Peter had asked him if it hurt Caspian thought he had seen genuine concern in Peter's eyes. As if Peter had needed the reassurance that he was alright even though he had already forgiven Peter for what he had done.

**To be continued**

Please let me know whether it is any good or if there are things that I can improve.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, I'd like to wish you all a happy New Year. Secondly, I feel very honoured by all your reviews. I can't believe this story has received 25 reviews so far and that so many of you have put it in your story alert list. Thank you very much. It means a lot to me. Last of all I have to tell you that this story is changing a bit, but it just felt right to me. I hope you like it. Bye for now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Peter woke up from the sunlight that entered the tent. He must have slept longer than the thought he would, for the light was illuminating the entire room. He turned to look at Edmund, but Edmund wasn't there. His bed was empty. At that moment he heard Lucy's voice coming from outside.

Peter quickly got dressed and went in the direction of the voices. Just before he went outside he took a deep breath. He didn't know if Caspian was with them, but he felt nervous about facing him in front of his siblings even though he had apologised.

"Good morning," Peter said when he finally found the courage to step outside the tent. His siblings greeted him and offered him a plate of breakfast, but Caspian wasn't there.

"Isn't Caspian up yet?"

"We haven't seen him this morning, but I'm not sure if he has returned last night?" Edmund said.

"Oh," Peter said a little disappointed, "He did return last night. I spoke to him and apologised."

"So everything is alright between the two of you?" Susan asked.

"I guess so."

"Well that's a start," Edmund said, "now all you have to do is win his heart."

"Shh Edmund, he doesn't need to know right now."

Edmund laughed and said, "It would save us a lot of trouble."

They kept on talking for some time, while they were waiting for Caspian to wake up and join them. But the hour grew later and Caspian didn't show up. In the end Lucy asked, "At what time did Caspian return?"

"About two hours after we went to bed."

"Shouldn't he be up yet? I mean it wasn't that late that he should sleep until midday."

"Why don't you check on him Peter?" Susan said with a teasing smile.

Peter swallowed. "Alright."

He stood up and walked back to the tent. When he moved back the flap that gave entrance to Caspian's room he softly said, "Caspian?"

When he saw the bed there was no Caspian sleeping in it. Peter entered the room further and let his eyes travel through the room as if Caspian was hiding somewhere. Then his eye fell on a note on Caspian's desk. It read_: I had to go, some important matter needed my attention. See you in a few days at the Telmar Castle. King Caspian the Tenth._

With the note still in his hand he went back outside and went to the stables where they left their horses. Destier was gone too and Peter presumed that Caspian had left before any of them had woken.

He took another look at the note and saw it was written in a hurry. At some point it was hardly legible. He put the note in one of his pockets so he at least had the feeling that Caspian was still with him. Peter returned to his siblings and told them what he had found in Caspian's room.

After Peter had finished, Edmund said, "We should return to the Telmar Castle. It is a nice day for riding anyway."

"Looks like you have to postpone your plan of winning Caspian's heart," Susan commented.

Peter glared at her. He hoped that Caspian would return quickly for he already missed him.

Half an hour later they were on their way back to the castle.

* * *

Somewhere in a cold dark room King Caspian was waking up. He was lying on a stone floor and he looked around while realising he had no idea where he was or what had happened to him.

He was having a terrible headache and the more he tried to remember what had happened the more it seemed to hurt. He tried to sit up, but his hands were tied behind his back which made that quite difficult. But in the end he succeeded and he leaned into a nearby wall. He tried to wiggle his hands free, but the rope only seemed to cut deeper into his wrists.

He bit on his lip and closed his eyes to ban out the pain and the cold. When he did so, images of the previous night flashed before his eyes. He heard Peter's voice _I did not mean to hurt you_. He remembered the worried expression on Peter's face and wished he was with him.

The image changed and he saw a piece of paper and his own quivering hand. He remembered that a sword had been pressed against his neck and he was forced to write something or else he would be killed.

After that everything went black and Caspian presumed he had been knocked out and brought to this place. He just hoped the Pevensies hadn't been hurt. Caspian let out a deep breath and tried to take in his surroundings, but it was so dark he could hardly see anything. There was no window so he had no clue what time it was and how long he had been unconscious.

He felt tired and cold so he closed his eyes again. His head was resting against the stone wall and after a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt about baby blue eyes and soft pink lips touching his, but what started out at as a good dream quickly turned into a nightmare. He dreamt about men dragging him to a desk and threatening to kill him if he did not do as he was told. He was trying to scream, but a hand was firmly being hold in front of his mouth preventing him from crying for help. At a certain point he felt as if he was choking and could not breathe.

With a start Caspian woke up and was roughly shaken by a man who was standing in front of him. Instinctively Caspian cried out for help, but man slapped him in the face. From the shock Caspian kept his mouth shut.

A bottle was put to his mouth. "Drink this!" The man was pouring water in Caspian's mouth, but the man was pouring too quickly causing Caspian to cough. When he finally caught his breath again he looked up to the man.

He was shocked when he saw it was Lord Vargos, one of his counsellors.

"Why?" Caspian breathed.

All the Telmarine Lord did was smile evilly. He took a piece of cloth and tied it around Caspian's mouth.

"Don't want your friends to know where you are. Especially the one with blonde hair and blue eyes. Peter, right? He was very worried about you. I could see it in his eyes." And with that the man left Caspian alone.

All Caspian could think about was Peter. He was worried for him, but why? He had been forced to write that he would be back in a few days. Were the Pevensies aware that something was wrong and that it was foul play? Or was Peter worried because he thought that he had allegedly left all alone in the middle of the night and he did not know where exactly he was?

Caspian was starting to feel light-headed and he suspected that there had been something in the water. He panicked and his breathing became erratic. The darkness was closing in on him and there was nothing he could do. In the end he slumped against the wall, unconscious.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I am very sorry about not updating earlier, but I had to hand in a few assignments and I broke my wrist when I went ice skating. So typing is a little bit more difficult with my arm in a cast. But, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to all who reviewed. You make me very happy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Earlier that day the four Pevensies were riding through the forest. The sun was shining bright and all four of them were glad to be back in Narnia and this time they could just enjoy their surroundings. There was no war going on, although they knew there were still a lot of things that needed to be settled.

Edmund called for a halt. "It's time we had a rest and some food perhaps."

Lucy agreed to that and gracefully slid down her horse and found a comfortable spot against a tree.

"We are almost half way. We'll soon enter the open plains," Susan commented.

"Ooh that is beautiful. You can look so far into the distance." Lucy said while taking the bag Peter gave her.

"And of course plains lend themselves very well for a good gallop," Edmund added to Lucy's comment.

Peter did not join the conversation. He had been quiet all along. He had been thinking about Caspian. He remembered the night when he apologised. He had grabbed Caspian's hand when he tried to stop Caspian from running away from him. At the moment he hadn't really realised it, but it was one of the only times they had physical contact. It had felt so good to hold Caspian's hand even though it was not the best of situations. How he wished the circumstances were different.

Peter's thoughts shifted to the current situation. Why did Caspian have to leave so soon after they had arrived. In the back of his mind he knew the answer and it was selfish to claim Caspian all to himself. When he, his brother and sisters had just been crowned Kings and Queens there had been so much that needed their attention. The first year of their reign had been very demanding. They had to rebuild Narnia and had to form alliances with neighbouring counties. Caspian probably had an even harder task. For he had to unite two very different peoples.

Peter was shaken from his thoughts by Susan. "Peter do you want an apple?"

He took the apple his sister was holding and said, "Thanks Susan."

Lucy and Edmund were telling each other tales about the previous time that they had been in Narnia. It did not take long before Susan and Peter joined in. Momentarily Peter forgot about Caspian and he just enjoyed being with his brother and sisters.

After a beautiful ride, the Pevensies arrived back at the Telmar castle. They were somewhat tired and all four went up to their private rooms to change into different clothes. Dinner would be served in half hour, so that gave them plenty of time.

Susan had just put on her dress when someone knocked on her door. She asked, "Who is it?"

"It is me, Lucy."

Susan quickly walked to door and let her sister in.

"Is anything wrong?" Susan asked.

"No, I just came to check up on you."

Susan looked questionably at Lucy. "Why would you need to check on me?"

"Well, I was wondering how you were holding up. I mean, you talked to Caspian, but I can imagine that it still hard for you to be back in Narnia. You were just trying to get used to living in England and then our brother messes that all up again."

Susan smiled. Her sister had a good intuition about the feelings others were experiencing.

"I am doing all right I guess. I am just glad that things between Caspian and me are okay and that we can be friends."

For a few moments Susan had to think how she could best describe her feelings to her sister.

"And I do not blame Peter for falling in love with Caspian, neither do I blame him for bringing us back to Narnia. I mean, I love Narnia. It is just that it will be harder to leave again. Every time it seems to be harder to leave Narnia behind and get back to our normal lives in England. I am just afraid for that day when Aslan tells us that we need to return to our world, because this time I am certain Peter and I will not return to Narnia. Aslan will not break the rules again, so to speak."

Lucy nodded, showing he sister that she understood the situation.

"You never know I guess. Aslan also said that nothing happens the same way twice."

Lucy paused for a moment.

Then Lucy added, "Susan, you know that I am always here if you need someone to talk to. No matter if we are in Narnia or in England."

"Thank you Lucy." Susan smiled and embraced her sister.

When Susan let her sister go, Lucy said, "Let's go find our brothers and get ourselves something to eat."

The two walked through the door into the corridor on their way to Edmund and Peter.

In Peter's room Edmund was sitting in one of the chairs. "Peter, could you please forget Caspian for a minute and enjoy being in Narnia. He will be back soon enough and if you don't try to think about Caspian all the time he will only be back quicker."

Peter turned towards his brother. "How do you mean Ed?"

"Well when you enjoy yourself time often seems to pass quicker."

Peter smiled. He knew his brother had a point.

"I know Edmund, but I am just worried. We do not even know where Caspian went to. What if something happens?"

"Don't worry. Caspian knows how to protect himself. He probably did not tell us, because he did not want High King Peter the Magnificent to come running after him," Edmund said teasingly.

Peter glared at his brother. But before he could reply someone knocked on the door. Peter walked towards it and opened it. "Hello Susan and Lucy."

"Are you two ready to go to dinner?" Lucy asked.

The boys nodded and followed their sisters to the dining hall.

The dining hall was filling up with Telmarines and Narnians. The Pevensies noticed that both parties were not divided in two camps like they had been during the first few days of Caspian's reign.

Doctor Cornelius approached them. "Good to see that they are mixing, is it not?" he said while he gestured towards a group of Narnians and Telmarines that were having a conversation.

"Yes it is." Edmund replied.

"Is Caspian not with you?" the doctor asked.

"Didn't he inform his counsel that he had to go somewhere?" Peter said surprised.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he left early this morning. At least that is what we think, because none of us saw him this morning. He left a note for us, saying he had to go somewhere for some important business and that he would return in a few days," Edmund explained.

"I just assumed he would have informed his counsel that he would not be able to attend meetings for a few days." Peter added.

Doctor Cornelius frowned. "You are right King Peter. Normally he would always let us know. Most of the time he would send me a note too."

None of them knew what to think about this, but Peter had an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was very strange about this, but he could not put his finger on it.

"Shall we get to our table and eat something?" Susan said, "We shall just have to wait until Caspian returns. He probably was in a hurry and did not have time to write another letter for his counsel."

It seemed a logical explanation, but it did not make Peter any less worried.

The five of them moved towards their table and set themselves down in the comfortable chairs. The table was full of all kinds of delicious food and the Pevensies all realised that they were quite hungry.

After dinner Peter decided to go back to his room and maybe after he had a few moments alone, ask Edmund to play a game of chess with him. But before Peter reached his room, he met Lord Vargos in one of the many corridors.

"Can I have a word with you King Peter?"

"Off course Lord Vargos."

The two men walked to Vargos's private room. Peter was wondering why one of Caspian's counselors needed to speak with him. Maybe he needed help with something.

"King Peter, I just wanted to let you know that you do not need to worry about King Caspian. He has send me a message that all is well and that he will return shortly."

"How did you know I was worried?" Peter asked.

"I heard you talk to Doctor Cornelius, but I did not want to interrupt the conversation. Anyway, I had already received message from Caspian. I had almost informed all the members of the counsel, but I did not have time to talk to Doctor Cornelius yet."

"Oh, okay. Well, I am glad that Caspian send a message telling that he is alright and that everyone is informed about his absence." Peter concluded.

He was relieved that Caspian was all right, but some part of him still felt that something wasn't right. He did not like it that the Lord had overheard the conversation with Doctor Cornelius.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait! The university is very demanding at the moment, but I managed to find some time and write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to all you reviewers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Edmund felt he was winning this game of chess. He and his brother were both really good at it and sometimes the match could take up multiple hours. The two of them knew each other's weakness, but also their strengths, which made each new game harder. Every time they had to come up with another strategy to beat the other.

Edmund suspected that Peter was thinking of a new strategy for he was staring intently at the chess board. His brother often focused too much on one thing and that was when Edmund knew he had to strike.

The two brothers were sitting in Edmund's room. They were sitting in the window seat and the last rays of sunlight were lighting up the chamber. It looked absolutely stunning, but neither of the boys noticed. They were too caught up in their game.

Edmund was waiting for Peter to make a move. His hand was hovering near his knight and Edmund hoped Peter would move it, which would help Edmund's strategy along. Although he was very much aware that Peter could be setting him up and knew what Edmund had been planning. This was why Edmund loved to play against his brother. It was always exciting, because they were well matched.

When Edmund finally thought that Peter was going to make his move Peter let out a deep breath and leaned back into his seat.

"Peter, you can't take forever to think about what move you are going to make!" Edmund complained.

"Sorry Ed. It's just that every time I try to concentrate my mind wanders back to the conversation I had with Lord Vargos."

"What conversation?"

"After dinner, I was going up to my room when I met Lord Vargos. He asked if he could speak with me and told me he had received a message from Caspian. He said that I should not worry, because Caspian had written that he was alright. And he told me that he didn't have time to inform all the members of the counsel. That was why Doctor Cornelius did not know of Caspian's absence."

"Well, it seems a logical explanation," Edmund said who was ready to move on with their game of chess.

"Yes, but something doesn't feel right," Peter tried to explain to his brother, "I mean he had overheard the conversation we had with the Professor. That is not the behaviour you expect from a Lord."

"It wasn't as if we were whispering and that nobody was allowed to hear us. You sometimes overhear other people too. It just happens."

"I know, but this just seemed different. His attitude towards me was very strange. I do not really know how to describe it. It is just that I have this eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach and something feels wrong about this situation."

"You are sure that these feelings you are talking about aren't just butterflies for Caspian?" Edmund joked.

"Ed, I am being serious!" Peter yelled at his brother.

"I know, but I like teasing my brother from time to time," Edmund replied.

Peter glared at his brother, but he wasn't very convincing, for a small smile crossed his face.

"I promise I will pay attention and see if there is anything strange going on, but just because you are my brother. I think Caspian is fine and he probably will be here tomorrow or the day after that and that you just have been worrying for nothing."

"Thanks Edmund. I appreciate it that you will keep an eye on things."

The two boys returned to their game of chess and as Edmund had hoped, he won. They said goodnight to each other and Peter went back to his own room so they could both get some sleep.

_Two days later_

The four Pevensies were sitting in one of their private rooms. Susan was reading a book and her sister was making a drawing of Cair Paravel. Edmund who was watching Lucy commented on her drawing and said that a certain part was out of proportion.

All three seemed to enjoy themselves. The only one who was not doing anything was Peter. He was just staring out the window, hoping that a horse and a certain King would appear. But to no avail.

He had talked to Edmund this morning and his brother had made it very clear that according to him nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Yet Peter refused to believe that. The strange feeling he was having was still there and every day that passed made him worry more about Caspian.

Peter knew that his brother and sisters were concerned for him and that they could partly understand his feelings, but Susan had said that he was overreacting. He remembered what she had said. _It is normal to be concerned about the one you love, but this is taking it a little too far Peter. Caspian probably knows what he is doing. I mean he is old enough to be able to look after himself._ Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew she was right.

Peter was woken out of his reverie when someone knocked on the door.

Edmund opened the door and was greeted by Reepicheep.

"Good day my Kings and Queens," Reepicheep said.

"Hello Reepicheep, what brings you here?" Lucy asked.

Reepicheep looked gravely at them. "I need to show you something. It is very important."

All four followed the mouse to a small chamber. Reepicheep knocked on the door which was opened by Trufflehunter.

Apart from Trufflehunter there wasn't much in the room. Only a few chairs and in the middle stood a wooden table. On the table lay a sword. The Pevensies entered and Peter's attention was immediately drawn towards the sword.

It looked rather familiar to him, it took a moment for him to completely register where he had seen it before. He gasped, "That's my sword. That's Rhindon!"

There was a moment of silence.

"What is it doing here? Caspian was supposed to look after it until I returned. He promised me." Peter asked worry building up inside him.

"Calm down Peter. Let Trufflehunter explain." Lucy said and lay a hand on her brother's arm.

"When you went back to your own world, Caspian decided that all your gifts would be stored somewhere. Something like a treasure chamber. Afterwards we could go there for it is time you had those things returned to you."

Peter interrupted Trufflehunter, "Then what is my sword doing here?"

"Caspian decided to keep your sword with him at all times. It was a way for him to remember you all. He knows he could not have brought peace to Narnia if you hadn't been here."

Peter was getting impatient and was shifting his weight from his left to his right foot.

Reepicheep continued, "When you had left Cair Paravel a few days ago, we left Caspian's tent there. But after we received note that you all wouldn't return for the next few days we decided to take down the tent. That's when Trumpkin found the sword."

"We thought we should tell you this, because Caspian never goes anywhere without that sword. Let alone go somewhere unarmed," Trufflehunter concluded.

Peter's face was pale and he could hardly believe what he had just heard. "But that means that Caspian is somewhere unarmed and we don't have a clue where?"

"Yes," Trufflehunter said.

"I told you something was wrong," Peter said while glaring at Edmund and Susan.

"How do you mean?" Trufflehunter asked.

Peter started explaining how he had been feeling the last few day. Although he left out the part about his true feelings for Caspian.

When Peter had explained everything, he paced the room. All kind of scenarios were running through his head each one worse than the other. What could have happened?

"Peter," Edmund said, "we will think of something and you have to keep in mind that there is still a possibility that Caspian is perfectly fine."

"Well, standing here won't get us anywhere," Lucy commented.

"You are right Lu. Trufflehunter could you show us were Caspian has stored our belongings?"

"Off course." Trufflehunter replied.

**To be continued**

Love it? Hate it? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I am terribly sorry for the long wait. So much happened the last few weeks, but that's not a very good excuse. Before I continue the story, I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Nine reviews last chapter, that's a new record for me!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Caspian was feeling cold, hungery and lonely. He had no idea how long he had been held here and why Lord Vargos was keeping him here. All he could do was hope that someone would suspect that he was missing.

Had any of the Pevensies considered that he was gone for some time now. What about Lucy, she was always very perceptive and could easily see whether people were in need of help or someone to talk to. But that wasn't the same as seeing that someone had kidnapped another person.

Caspian sighed. His legs felt numb from sitting in the same position for too long. He tried to move into a more comfortable position, but as he did so the ropes around his wrist were cutting deeper into his flesh. A trickle of blood ran down his hand. He bit down on the gag in his mouth against the pain.

Caspian's thought were on Lord Vargos. How long was Lord Vargos planning on keeping him here? And what was he planning? Caspian thought it would probably have to do with the throne. Why else would he kidnap a king?

Was Lord Vargos planning on taking over the throne and continue what Miraz and his ancestors had done, killing the Narnians? Caspian was positive that the Narnians would fight with all they had to save their kingdom if it came to another war. Although Caspian hoped with all his heart that it would not come to that. The memories from the previous war were still too fresh in his mind.

At that moment the door opened and Lord Vargos stepped in. He stood right in front of Caspian and forced Caspian to look into his eyes. "I have some papers you need to sign. I will untie the rope, but don't you try and escape. There are guards outside and they won't let you live." Lord Vargos spoke with an ice cold voice.

Shivers ran down Caspian's back. Even though Lord Vargos warned him, he was trying to think of a way to disarm the lord and try to escape. But he didn't have any weapon to attack him.

Lord Vargos bent down and slowly untied the rope. As soon as Caspian's hands were free, he kicked Vargos. The lord stumbled back, but managed to keep his footing. At the same time Caspian stood up and tried to punch Lord Vargos in the face, but he saw the attack coming and grabbed Caspian's arm and twisted it behind his back. Caspian screamed out in pain, because the move had almost dislocated his shoulder.

Caspian managed to free his arm by a move he had learned from Peter, but before he could attack again two guards grabbed him and Lord Vargos hit him in the face. The guards were holding him tightly while Vargos landed some more punches in Caspian's face and stomach. Caspian breathed heavily and felt blood trickling down his face. His knees could hardly support his weight and as soon as the guards let him go his knees gave way.

"Now sign!" Lord Vargos yelled while he placed the papers in front of Caspian.

With a trembling hand Caspian signed the papers. He didn't have a clue what was in them, but at the moment the pain was preventing him from concentrating on the writings.

Vargos walked out and commanded his guards to tie up Caspian again, because he did not want another escape attempt.

When the guards had left, Caspian was lying on the floor with his hands tied behind his back again. The area round his left eye was swelling and his nose was bleeding. He felt a little nauseous, but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

He did not regret trying to escape, but he knew that he would never have another chance for he knew enough about Lord Vargos to know that he would be watched even more careful than before.

Caspian let out a deep sigh. How would he ever be able to get out? A feeling of depression washed over him and he felt tears stinging in his eyes. He tried to keep the tears back, because it was not very kingly to cry and he thought it was a sign of weakness.

His mind wandered to Peter. What would the High King have done in this situation? He probably wouldn't have gotten in such a situation, because Peter was a much better fighter than him. Why hadn't he told Peter about the way he felt for the High King? Now he might never have another chance to do so. Maybe this would have never happened, if he had just told Peter about his true feelings. In the back of his mind Caspian knew that it was just wishful thinking.

All he could hope for at the moment was that Peter and his siblings would find out what was happening and rescue him from this place. Where ever that might be.

* * *

The Pevensies were on their way to the treasury. Peter was thinking about everything he had to tell to Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, Trumpkin and the professor. Especially the conversation he had with Lord Vargos seemed to be in his mind and was making his alarm bells ring.

"Here it is," Reepicheep said

When Trumpkin wanted to open de door he noticed that the door was unlocked. "Beards and bedsteds, Peter was right. We are dealing with something very serious and dangerous."

The Pevensies looked at Trumpkin, because they weren't sure to what he was referring.

"What, what is it?" Edmund asked.

"The lock has been tampered with and there has been broken into the room," Trumpkin answered.

"Let's see if something is missing," Susan said.

When they entered the room nothing seemed out of place. There were four chests, one for each of the Pevensies. It reminded them a little of the vault in Cair Paravel.

Peter was the first to open his chest. In the chest were some of his clothes and his armour. Everything was neatly stored away and Peter noticed that nothing was missing. All his belongings were still here.

"My phail is missing!" Lucy exclaimed.

The others turned toward her.

"Why would someone steal your bottle of cordial?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know," Lucy answered.

"We need to go somewhere private and see what we can found about what is going on here," Trufflehunter said, "Reepicheep could you go and ask doctor Cornelius to meet us in the library. I think it would be convenient to have him with us as well."

"Yes, see you in a minute," Reepicheep replied.

"Is anyone else missing something?" Lucy asked.

"I seem to have everything. My clothes, my horn and even my bow and arrows are still here," Susan replied.

"Nothing missing here," Edmund joined in.

"Neither here," Peter confirmed.

"Well, let's go to the library and see if we can figure out what is going on."

The others agreed with Edmund and left the room carrying their most prized possessions. Silently they went down some corridors and up a few flights of stairs to enter the library. There were long rows of bookshelves and in the back of the room hidden behind some of the larger bookshelves there were a few tables and chairs.

Professor Cornelius was already waiting for them. They briefly filled him in about everything that they had the discovered the last few hours and were trying to think about what could possibly be going on and who had stolen Lucy's cordial.

"You know what doesn't make sense to me is why Caspian would leave a note, but not take his sword with him," Edmund said.

"Wait a minute," Peter said while taking Caspian's note out of his pocket, "remember that we thought Caspian had written it in a hurry, because the handwriting was difficult to read. What if he was forced to write it?"

"Are you suggesting that someone has kidnapped the king?" Trufflehunter asked.

"It would certainly give them some more time to get away with it, because we did not suspect that anything was wrong," Lucy pointed out.

"But who would want to kidnap Caspian and for what reasons?" Trumpkin asked.

"Well, there are still Telmarines who feel like Caspian should not be their king," Professor Cornelius said.

Peter who had been going over the events of the past few days could not get the conversation with Lord Vargos out of his head. "What about Lord Vargos?"

Doctor Cornelius looked at Peter and said, "He is one of the Lords who supported Miraz."

"Maybe you should tell him about the converstation you had with him," Edmund said.

"I should," Peter agreed and continued on with relating what had happened a few days ago. When he had finished they had to decide how to find out what exactly was going on.

"Okay, so right now he is our most likely suspect," Trufflehunter said.

"I guess the best idea is to shadow him. I mean he is still in the castle, let's see what he is doing," Susan suggested.

"That's very dangerous. He is a clever man and if we aren't very careful we might endanger Caspian's life," Cornelius said.

"I can do it!" Reepicheep offered, "I am small and can easily get into his chambers."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. Let's try this," Edmund said.

**To be continued **

I would appreciate it very much, if you reviewed. So please do.


End file.
